Can't choose who to love
by ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: Draco and Harry are together. Harry says he can't choose who to love, Draco is hurt. Harry is trying to make it up.


Title : Can't choose who to love  
>Rating : T 'till M<br>Words : 2407  
>Warnings : Slash, malemale, hurt/comfort. Oh and I'm not a native english speaker and I don't have a beta, so probably bad grammar.  
>Pairing(s) : Harry PotterDraco Malfoy  
>Summary : Draco breaks down when Harry said he didn't choose to fall in love.<br>Disclaimer : I think it's obviously I don't own any of the characters. Or the world they live in. It's all Jo's.  
>Author's Notes : Not the first thing I've ever written, but it actually is the first english one I've ever posted, so I'm a little... anxious... Oh and I know the plot isn't very deep.<p>

"So, you're going to tell your friends?"

Draco looked up at his lover with a curious look on his face. They were in an empty classroom no one used 'cause it was too far away from the rest of the castle. It was cold and dark in it, but they didn't mind. They were sitting on the floor. Well, Harry was sitting, his back to the wall. Draco was lying, his head on Harry's lap.

"I guess so. I'm sick and tired of this secret stuff. I don't want to lie to them, they're my friends." Harry was playing with Draco's hair and stroking his chest slowly. He knew the blond guy liked that. "It doesn't feel right to keep it hidden."

Draco sighted and closed his eyes again. "But don't you think they'll find it... I don't know, weird?" He imagined what it would be like if he told his so-called-friends. They would let him down immediately, his life as he knew it would be over. Not that there's was much left of that life since he had kissed Harry for the first time. Smiling at that memory, he reached out his hand and touched Harry's cheek.

"I know you love them and they care for you, but I don't think they will understand. They're not like us. All they see is me, the Slytherin Prince-"

"More like Slytherin Princess" Harry mumbled while poking his boyfriend. Draco moved a little to avoid Harry's finger, laughing. He grabbed his hand to stop him, but then he turned serious again.

"I'm not kidding Harry. You think they will approve of this?" He asked, caressing de hand of his lover.

"They have to. You belong with me now, I owe all of you." Harry raised his eyebrows. "And besides of that, what could they do. It's not like you can choose who you love or something."

It was quiet for a few seconds, 'till Harry noticed Draco wasn't holding his hand any more. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"What, you can't choose who you love? Yeah sure I meant it, that's just the way it is."

Harry was getting really confused when he saw Draco turning his head, like he was no longer able to look at him. "Draco, what's wrong?" He tried to touch Draco's cheeks, but the blonde boy wouldn't let him. In fact, he got up from Harry's lap to sit in his knees and looked at him.

"So, this is not what you want?"

It scared Harry not knowing what Draco was up to. "What are you talking about, I haven't said anything about what I want or don't want. Please explain to me." He couldn't imagine what he had done wrong, but if it made Draco so upset, he would do something about it.

"If you could've chosen who to love, you would have picked someone else?" Draco was no longer able to control his voice, if Harry wouldn't have seen him saying it; he wouldn't have recognized the voice. But he knew that if his lover's voice was breaking, he was too. And he was glad he finally knew what was going on.

"No, no baby that's not what I meant. Come here." He took Draco in his arms; it took a few more seconds before Harry felt Draco relax. "Sssh, be quiet. That's certainly not what I meant." He couldn't see it, but he certainly heard the soft sobs coming from Draco's mouth. To comfort him, he started rubbing his back. "Please don't ever think that again."

"But it is true, Harry. Who would choose this life? You could pick a pretty girl, there are a lot who are interested in you. There would be no problems, no secrets, no more hiding. Everything would be natural. You-you could even have kids and get married and have a house and a job and a few owls and maybe a cat and your kids could go to school here and get boyfriends or girlfriends and be successful and you would die knowing you've had a lucky life." Draco said practically without breathing, his head buried against Harry's shoulder, still crying. He hated to be so vulnerable, but the thought of losing Harry and ending up alone made him more miserable than he had ever thought he would be.

"What would be the fun in that?" was all Harry said. He took Draco's head in his hands, wiped away the tears as good as he could and kissed him soft, careful. He locked his green eyes with the grey ones and when he was sure he had Draco's full attention, he whispered "I love you."

Draco opened his mouth, but shut it again, closed his eyes, opened them, bit his lip and started crying again. "Really?" He managed to say.

"Yes, of course. I thought you knew."

"But you never said it to me. Never." Harry's hands were still upon Draco's cheeks. "I-I've said it before – I practically said it after we kissed for the first time, because fuck I've been in love for so long, but y-you never gave any reaction, and now then you said you didn't choose for me and…"

"Hey, baby." Harry took Draco back in his arms again, he moved over so he could sit in his lap, their foreheads meeting. "I have chosen for you. I didn't choose to be in love with you, but it happened, and I'm glad I did. I've chosen to be with you instead of turning my back to you, to us. I did that because I love you. I really thought you knew. Why would I do all these things with you, for you, if I didn't love you? I even wanted to tell my friends about our relationship. I can't believe you doubt it."

He stayed quiet for several minutes, until Draco finally calmed down. The boy gave harry a weak smile, but it kind of made Harry's day after his emotional breakdown.

"I really love you baby. Every time I kissed you, or touched you, or just looked at you, I thought I would die of love and happiness. That may sound fucking cheesy, but it's the truth." He blushed and paused a second, before he decided to go on. "And to be honest, I imagined you everywhere when you weren't with me. Every time I was alone and... You know, I imagined you in front of me. Well, not always exactly in front of me – most of the time on top of me while you were placing soft kisses all over my skin. I love everything about you-about us. You have to believe me."

"Sorry." Draco mumbled. "Sorry for doubting you."

"It doesn't matter. Maybe you're right and I should've said it loud and clearly to you, instead of always fucking you... but you're just so gorgeous, and when you're naked, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. And when you start kissing me all over, start sucking me, it feels so damn good, you know..."

"Yes." It was nothing more than a soft whisper, but it made Harry look up. "Yes I know how it feels."

He felt Draco moving closer to him and suddenly noticed he had a hard on.

"Baby, you just kind of broke down in my arms and now you're getting fucking horny. What's up? Can you make your mind up?"

Draco shrugged. "You shouldn't have talked so dirty then, should you?" He said with a smirk, still moving closer 'till there was no space left. "Now tell me something else about your love."

Placing his hands in Draco's hips, Harry continued. "Well, there's always this story about the first time we fucked. You like to hear it?"

"Love it." Draco moaned softly.

"I thought I was going to explode. Well, I also kind of did, in you, but that's not the point. You were so hot there, lying on the floor, all horny and sexy and hot, just for me. I swear I could've come just from the sight, but you wouldn't let me, remember. You said 'hurry up, get inside me already'. I had to laugh, but I was not laughing at you. I had to find something else to focus on; otherwise I wouldn't have managed to get in you. Oh god, you were so tight. And the sounds you made... I was freaking out, that's what I was doing. And then you came. That's the most amazing view ever. You come all over me. I nearly died..."

He stopped and smiled at his lover, who kept on moaning during the story, never sitting still on his lap. They both moaned when Draco's clothed erection moved against Harry's clothed one.

Draco, wanting that feeling back, kept on rubbing against it.

"Baby, you're like dry-fucking me..." He said, gasping.

"Remove your clothes and you can fuck me." Draco moaned loudly, his hips thrusting forwards, his breathe no longer regular.

With all the strength he had left, Harry pulled Draco of his lap, Draco whimpered from the loss of contact. Within a few seconds, Harry succeeded in undressing them both. He looked in the grey eyes he loved so much and kissed the boy, their now naked bodies pressing together, hips thrusting, moving as one. He placed kisses on Draco's neck and collarbone, moving down. He stopped at his nipples, sucking on the left one while he played with the right one, earning a loud groan from Draco.

"Would you please cut out the teasing?" The guy moaned.

"No." was all the reaction Draco got. Harry got on his knees in front of him, looking up before he places a gently kiss on the erection of his boyfriend, who thrust his hips forward, needing for of Harry's mouth.

"Take it easy honey; you don't want me to choke, do you." He nailed Draco's hips to the wall and took as much of his cock as he could in his mouth.

Desperately needing Harry, Draco's fingers played with his hair, forcing him closer and closer.

"Oh my god, Harry..." He moaned, "Fuck..."

Harry took that as a sign to stop, getting back on his feet, while Draco kept on thrusting into nothing. "I need you." He said darkly, his eyes full of lust. "I'm horny as hell, please don't make me wait, I don't know what I'll do."

Harry smirked as he forced Draco down. He loved having control of him once in a while, driving him as crazy as he could. But now he knew it was time, his cock was painfully hard too. He knelt next to Draco and pushed his fingers into his mouth, ordering him to suck them. He could feel his cock getting harder by the way Draco was sucking his fingers. When he was satisfied, he took them out of Draco's mouth and placed them for his entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

Draco nodded. Carefully, Harry pressed his finger inside, he started moving slowly. He inserted a second finger, and a third, happy to notice Draco started to relax and enjoy the feeling. He pulled them out, placed himself in between Draco legs. "Ready?" He asked again.

"Just go fucking inside." Draco groaned.

Harry smirked, pushing inside slowly, not stopping until he was completely in. He forced himself not to move so Draco could get used to the intrusion, his face in a painful grimace. He could tell he was all right when Draco started moving again, wanting more, needing more. Just like him. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, moaning loudly.

"Fuck..." Draco whispered.

"Tell me about it." Was Harry's answer, doing the same thing. It took two more thrusts before Harry knew he had found Draco's sweet spot when the boy groaned loudly, closing his eyes. "Oh my god, Harry." His nails dug deep into Harry's shoulders.

Harry could feel he was getting close; it wouldn't take long before he came, and he could also tell Draco was not far behind either. He was moaning like some cheap slut, because Harry kept on hitting his prostate.

"I'm not going to last." He admitted, cursing when he felt Draco's legs behind him, trying to force him closer. He pulled away, aiming for that same angle again and thrust in as hard as he could.

"Oh god, oh fuck, oh _god_." Draco screamed, closing his eyes again.

"You're not going to last either I see." Harry managed to say in between his gasps. Draco smirked; he looked like he was in heaven or something. He slammed his hips down as Harry forced himself into him, feeling him even going deeper.

Harry wanted to put his release on hold as long as he could, try to let Draco come first, but he wasn't able to. "I'm- I'm going to… I have to…" He moaned, one more thrust before he did, coming loudly.

Draco slammed down one more time, but feeling Harry come inside him, he couldn't hold it. He screamed Harry's name, arched his back and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy when he came all over his and Harry's body. Harry collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

They lay like that for several minutes, until Harry finally could manage to pull out of Draco, who whimpered, and sat next to him. He looked down with a big smile on his face.

"Don't you ever dare to my love for you."

"Hm, I don't know. If this happens all the time I doubt you, maybe I'll try it again." Draco chuckled. He reached up and kissed his lover with a smile on his face.


End file.
